desesperacion
by elizecs
Summary: Una historia narrada por woo bin donde muestra la evolución del casanova(ji yeong), después de que ga eul lo deja en las escaleras, que sucede cuando ji yeong descuida lo que es suyo y no confia en sus amigos ¿tal ves el casanova se arrepienta de solo haberla dejado bajar las escaleras?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Este es mi primer fics, nunca he escrito algo para mi solo para el liceo, así que espero que les guste.

La historia es mía, pero los personajes no, ellos pertenecen a la serie BOYS BEFOR FLOWER

Yo me iré primero….

Wo Bin sabía que algo le había sucedido a su hermano, no sabía qué, pero sí que él no quería hablar de ello, pero él es un casanova de frio corazón de seguro mañana estaría bien pensó el don juan, pero cuando Yi Jeong cumplía una semana intoxicada con el alcohol y sin dormir, Wo Bin y el resto del F4 comenzaban a preocuparse.

Wo Bin lo cuidaba junto con el resto de sus amigos, incluso su hermano lo visito, Wo Bin veía como los ojos del casanova se iluminaban con esperanza cada vez que la puerta de su taller se abría, para luego ver el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos cuando se daba cuenta que solo era algún F4, poco a poco fue viendo cómo se extinguía cualquier gota de esperanza de los ojos del casanova, Wo Bin pensó en traer un médico, pero en cosa de horas el volvió a ser el mismo Wo Bin lo encontró con dos chicas saludándolo e invitándolo a un club

¿Te sientes bien hermano? Pregunta Wo Bin preocupado

Si, responde el casanova algo estresado

¿Seguro?

Si, dice el casanova con una sonrisa torcida

¿Vamos? Pregunta el casanova

Vamos dice el don juan

Pero Wo Bin no le cree, ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? Problemas con su padre tal vez, necesita una chica que lo reconforte y lo distraiga piensa.

-oppa pensamos que no vendrías más como nos dijiste, dijeron tres chicas fáciles

- pensamos que tenías una chica dice una pelirroja sexy mientras acariciaba a Yi Jeong

Por un segundo el don juan vio lo derrotado y dolido que estaba su amigo, solo por un segundo para luego volver a la fría mascara de casanova.

¿Así que eso era? Una chica, el don juan investigaría.


	2. capitulo 2

Saludos , Muchas gracias a los que les agrado mi historia y me incentivan el seguir

Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si lo es

Segundo capitulo

-¿Encontraron algo? Pregunto Woo Bin a su secretario

- Nada fuera de lo normal, solo su número de citas disminuyo respecto a la vez anterior y visito algunas veces a la señorita Ga Eul, mi señor

- Gracias, me mantienen al tanto replico el don Juan

Woo bin sabia que Ga Eul estaba enamorada de su amigo y también que el Casanova igual la quería pero era un tonto y el nunca aceptaría que la amaba, pero yi jeong la aceptaba como una buena amiga de segura Ga Eul sepa que le pasa, Porque yi jeong no puede haber querido dejar los cub por ga eul , es imposible ¿Cierto?

Señorita ga eul saludo woo bin con su mejor cara de play boy

Hola Sunbae, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? respondió ga eul con un sonrojo jugando con sus mejillas, se veía radiante y feliz, Woo bin siempre supo que su amigo era un tonto pero después de conocer a ga eul el estaba seguro de ello, como era que su amigo no se daba cuenta de la hermosa mujer que era esta chica

Vengo a invitarte un café linda dijo woo bin insinuándose

Claro sunbae , seria un placer respondió ga eul ofreciéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante a woo bin

Por dios yi yeong eres un estúpido

Entonces es una cita, pregunto el don juan

Sunbae no me avergüences respondió la chica sonrojada

Nos vemos mañana declaro woo bin radiante

Mi hermano es un idiota pensó el don juan

Yi jeong oíste , woo bin tendrá una cita con ga eul , serás libre no te seguirá mas comenta un picaro jun pyo

Hermano no es una cita es una comida de amigos tu sabes, respondió el don juan con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a un yi jeong que lo miraba como asesino

Eso no fue lo que dijiste, yo escucho perfecto don juan tu dijiste "cita" rio jun pyo

Jamás le volvería a contar nada sobre ga eul a jun pyo , era un tarado y ji hoo no decía nada para ayudarme, De repente ji jeong me miro con ojos enfurecidos, por un segundo pensé que me golpearía , vi por el radillo del ojo como ji hoo se paraba listo para interponerse entre nosotros, pero no me golpeo por un segundo el dolor acompaño la ira y mi hermano se retiro del salón hecho un espectro

tal vez ga eul si tenía que ver con lo que le sucedía a mi hermano

síganlo le envié un texto a mi secretario


	3. Capitulo 3

Hi, El tercer capítulo ni yo sé como evolucionara esto

Los personajes no son míos, y la historia tampoco es producto de la imaginación 3

**Tercer capitulo**

. Señor él está en el club de siempre.

.Gracias, voy para allá, infórmame de algún cambio dijo Woo Bin a su secretario

. okey señor , adiós

…

Woo Bin pensó que lo encontraría como siempre sonriendo con chicas, pero lo encontró solo en el bar bebiendo un wisky, al Don Juan se le helo la sangre, le recordaba aquellas semanas donde su amigo había estado tan "mal"

. Hermano si quieres no voy a la cita solo tienes que decirlo, Yo se que Ga Eul siempre te ha interesado solo tienes que aceptarlo

. Woo Bin ¡eso a mí no me interesa!, Ga Eul no es nadie para mí

. Mientes, te conozco desde pequeños y sé que hay algo que te ah estado molestando, y que ese algo es Ga Eul

. No digas tonterías, es solo una chica patética que cree en las almas gemelas, sal con ella, enamórala y déjenme en paz los dos dijo el Casanova enojado, O bebes o te vas dio el ultmatum yi jeong

Woo Bin se encontraba en un dilema el sabia que dejar plantada a Ga Eul era una opción, pero ella no se lo merecía, ella ya había sufrido suficiente por culpa de su amigo, el don Juan tenía miedo, mucho miedo, el sabia que esta cita tendría una profunda consecuencia tanto en su amistad con yi jeong como en su relación con Ga Eul, El sabia que el Casanova no quería que fuera pero el era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle que no saliera con ella, el debía explicarle su comportamiento, solo debía pedirle que no saliera con Ga Eul y explicarle y el no iría donde ella, el lo miro durante unos segundos y dijo

. Solo espero que no te arrepientas

Woo Bin vio como el Casanova lo miraba por un segundo para luego seguir bebiendo , bebieron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, woo Bin estaba nervioso por la cita y nervioso por su amigo , pero los nervios se pasaron con el alcohol y ambos amigos dejaron el club borrachos y riendo como si nada estuviera pasando

A la mañana siguiente el don Juan despertó con dolor de cabeza y con la incertidumbre en el corazón, pero aun así el sentía que este sería un día inigualable, era el día de su cita con Ga Eul, Woo Bin se daba cuenta de que esta cita ya no tenía como propósito obtener información el quería tener una cita con Ga Eul y eso era peligroso, pero a Woo Bin le gustaba lo peligroso

Solo saldría con ella, sin importarle las consecuencias, todo estaría bien con yi jeong.. ¿cierto?


	4. Capitulo 4

Saludos, los personajes no son mios, pero si la historia ¡

**Cuarto Capitulo**

.Señorita ga eul te ves hermosa dijo el don juan

.Muchas gracias sunbae, ¿vamos?

.Vamos linda le susurre acompañándola a mi auto, se veía rádiate un vestido color rosa pastel y maquillaje ligero la hacía ver más linda que nunca, me sonrió y mi corazón por un segundo se acelero, que pasaba con migo esto estaba mal, sonreí de vuelta, vi por el radillo del ojo como uno de mis hombres apuntaba hacia un auto negro que discretamente nos seguía, por la patente supe que era uno de los autos de la familia de mi hermano, de repente quise sacar a Ga Eul de la vista de mi amigo, estaba celoso de que el la mirara, le hice señas a mis hombres para que le bloquearan el paso y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la periferia de la ciudad, tenía planeado un día de campo para mí y Ga Eul y Ji jeong no estaba invitado

Fue un día espectacular comimos, reímos, ella me conto que había dejado a yi Jeong y que se sentía mucho más ligera, que ya casi no pensaba en el , aquella información me hiso sentir esperanzado, luego de comer en el pasto, volamos cometas, ahí fue cuando decidí hacer un movimiento me coloque detrás de ella para ayudarla a volar la cometa, su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el mío y el ritmo de mi corazón se acelero, estaba deslumbrado, Ji jeong era un tonto, la lleve a cenar a un restorán algo reservado sonde solíamos ir con el f4,al entrar el camarero me informo que yi jeong estaba en uno de los salones esperándome para charlar, aquello no era bueno, pero mi charla con ji jeong tenía que esperar ahora cenaría con Ga Eul, nos reímos, coqueteé con ella , y en todo momento sentí los ojos de mi hermano en mi espalda, tome su maño y sentí una descarga , sentía que me perdía, sin hablar con yi jeong, Salí con Ga hacia el estacionamiento para llevarla a su casa, vi que yi jeong corría detrás de nosotros, pero yo era más rápido , partí antes de que el nos alcanzara, después charlaría con el este no era el momento, llegue a la casa de Ga Eul y las luces estaban encendidas, ella me invito a pasar, conocí a sus padres y estos me invitaron a tomar un te, Tan tarde que la noche estaba perdida Salí de la casa de Ga Eul, pero no me importaba me sentía feliz y lleno, Ga Eul era todo lo que quería como pareja, y sabia que yo la podía hacer feliz, afuera vi que el auto de yi jeong estaba estacionado y me miraba enojado se me helo la sangre, yo sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos esta conversación , le hice señas para que me siguiera, y lo guie hasta la sala del F4 , no sentamos en silencio

.Quieres un trago le pregunte

.No me respondió fríamente

.Hablemos de Ga Eul, le dije

. Te acepto el trago me dijo frustrado, nos reímos, por un segundo el ambiente se aligero

. Te gusta me pregunto directamente

. Si, y mucho declare, vi como su rostro cambio durante un segundo ahí había una emoción que no alcance a identificar, era una mescla de contradicción con ira, pero se calmo

.Está bien me dijo, te aconsejo algo, espero que sean felices, dijo antes de largarse enojado

Mi amigo era un tonto

Envié un texto a mi secretario diciéndole que lo siguiera, supe que estuvo bebiendo y que después se dirijo a casa de sus padres a pasar la noche, yo aun no sabía si seguir el consejo de yi jeong o hacerme a un lado y dejar que yi jeong siguiera haciendo sufrir a la hermosa Ga Eul , la decisión la tomaría mañana ahora dormiría, había quedado de recoger a Ga Eul mañana al trabajo para ir a almorzar y debía estar descansado


End file.
